


Huahualau

by aries_taurus



Series: Hoʻomaʻi maʻi [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_taurus/pseuds/aries_taurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches Deb approach him with a smile and he knows, just<i> knows </i>he’s in for a McGarrett interrogation. He’s sure Steve got his facial expressions from Grandpa Steve because Deb has the same <i>I-want-to-know-something-and-you’re-going-to-tell-me</i> face as her nephew does. It has to be genetic, Danny decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huahualau

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do WIPs. This isn't really one, but I do have a continuation of this in mind that is possibly more of a separate story than a chapter so, let's call this part one of 2 or 3.
> 
> I'm on sick leave for at least 3 months so I'll have time to write I guess.
> 
> Wow. I'm prolific these days. 3 fics in one week!
> 
> As usual, no beta, goofing is mine. The boys are not. Sadly. Maybe I can get Steve for Christmas?
> 
> This is set right after the end of the ep.
> 
> Ok enough. Read on.

 

 

He watches Deb approach him with a smile and he knows, _just knows_ he’s in for a McGarrett interrogation. He’s sure Steve got his facial expressions from Grandpa Steve because Deb has the same _I-want-to-know-something-and-you’re-going-to-tell-me_ face as her nephew does. It has to be genetic, Danny decides.

“Daniel,” she says smoothly, as she sits beside him.

“Deborah,” he says cordially, smiling. “Enjoying your wedding reception?” he asks as she follows her gaze. Grover and McGarrett (nephew, the youngest, whichever whatever) are arguing about something and jackets are shed and sleeves rolled up. Danny figures it’s either arm-wrestling or comparing scars.

“I am. But you seem pensive, Detective.”

“Detective. Wow, must be serious if you’re calling me Detective.”

“It is. What’s going on with Steve?”

“What do you mean, what’s going on with Steve?” he asks, as casually as he can.

“Well, something happened, mainly to his face, and he won’t tell me what.”

“His face?” Danny says innocently.

“Yes, Danny, his face. The new scar above his temple, the cut on his eye, on his lip? The ones that were there before the wedding at least. And that haunted look in his eyes? He says it’s nothing, just a rough case. You and I both know it’s something more and you’re going to tell me what the hell happened to that boy of mine. I may not be his mother but he’s been pestering Mary and me about her for the past couple weeks and I want to know what happened.”

Danny sighs and runs two fingers inside his collar, loosening his tie. He rolls his shoulders and contemplate for an instant how far he’s gone native if a tie annoys him after a couple of hours now.

“The marks are still there. Kono just wanted him to look good for the pictures so she used some of her makeup magic. About the rest… You sure you wanna do this now? On your wedding day?”

“I can’t have fun when I know something’s wrong. So, tell me what happened. And I know you know. You’re his best friend and his partner so whatever’s going on, you know.”

He sighs. Turns the information in his head; he doesn’t how to even begin. So he settles for the beginning. “All right. How much do you know about John’s murder?”

She shakes her head. “Not much. All that Steve told me is… he got the bastard who did it. Few days after the funeral.”

Danny nods. “Okay.” He contemplates how much to tell, how to tell, even if he should. But it’s Deb’s family and it’s over now. Mostly. All that’s left is for Steve to confront Doris for this thing to be wrapped up but he doesn’t know how much Steve would want Deb to know.

“Okay…” Deb prompts, when the silence stretches.

“So, yeah. Steve caught the guy. Turns out though that… the hit had been sanctioned by…” By who? A Chinese spy gone arms merchant? A terrorist mastermind with a nasty revenge streak?

“By…” Deb prompts again.

“By a bastard with ties to Doris’ past with the CIA. You knew she was CIA, right?” he says, looking at Deb. The look on her face is answer enough. “Okay, you didn’t know. SO. This guy, he uh, held a grudge. He and Steve got into this… feud. I mean, Steve caught him, he escaped, he captured Steve, we broke him out, Steve caught him again, he escaped again, with Doris’ help… And…” He sighs. This is the part he’d rather not tell, not think about. “Three weeks ago, he kidnapped Steve and tortured him for information, information Steve didn’t, doesn’t have. Tough guy managed to get loose and kill both Wo Fat and his henchwoman, but not before they pumped him so full of drugs he didn’t remember his father’s been gone for four years.”

“Oh my God,” Danny hears whispered softly.

“Wo Fat tried to play on his emotions, his family… on Doris… All he wants is to put it in front of her, all he’s suffered because of her, all the lies she’s ever told, how they cost _him…”_

“Is he okay? Danny, tell me honestly. Is Stevie okay?”

Danny tosses his head, hands in the air. “Yeah, mostly. The physical torture… I mean, I don’t know how he does it, how the hell the Navy trained him, but he always bounces back from that. He’s a tough SOB but… I don’t want to say it’s a good thing because it’s not but… he’s been grieving for his dad, something I know for a fact he hasn’t done in the last four years. But I swear to god, Doris better not show her face to me.”

“That makes two of us, son. That woman… She destroyed my family. Got my brother killed, screwed up both those kids and I can’t help but wonder what my life would have been like if she hadn’t disappeared 20 years ago…”

“Yeah. But Steve needs to have it out with her. Bury this thing for good.”

“Yeah. But you’ll keep an eye on him, for me?”

Danny chuckles. “I’m his partner, which in this case, also means his keeper for some reason. Now, enough of the dark stuff. C’mon. I want a dance with the bride!”

“But you can’t dance.”

“You can teach me, Aunt Deb.”

“Now _that_ I can do!”

 

* * *

 

TBC in Part two. No ETA.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is in my head, not a single word written. It will be H/C but that's as much as a spoiler as you're getting.
> 
> I'm a little mean, aren't I?
> 
> :-P
> 
> Title means interrogation.  
> Series name means To cause sickness.
> 
> What? What are those looks for???


End file.
